


You know I'm afraid of change, guess that's why we stay the same

by r0manogers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, I suck at this, M/M, Romance, Sex is mentioned, birthday fic, domestic stuff, i guess?, post call down the hawk, those two are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: Adam doesn’t’ care about big parties, he doesn’t care about lots of guests and expensive presents. He’s fine with what’s got; small party and intimate friends.Or; it's our boy's birthday.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	You know I'm afraid of change, guess that's why we stay the same

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my head while i was on the dentist chair earlier today. It's shit, but our boy deserves all the love.  
> thank you all for reading this, i swear, i can do better.

Adam finishes his last exam on Wednesday morning, and late in the evening, on the same day he’s back at the Barns.  
The moment his feet touch the ground he realizes that this is it, that he’s home, that he’s safe.  
Ronan is sitting on the porch and the moment he spots Adam he gets up and pulls him close.  
And it’s Adam’s hand around his shoulders and the other at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer, and Ronan’s arms around him and his face buried in his neck and his hot breath against his neck.  
“I’m glad you’re home” Ronan whispers in his right ear, and his voice is sweet and familiar, it is home.  
And in that moment, as the sun sets low on the Barns, and he can feel his boyfriend’s skin under his palms, he forgets about it all.  
He forgets about the eight hours drive from Harvard, he forgets about how sweaty he is because of the poor cooling system in his shitty car, he forgets about how exhausted he feels because of his lack of sleep or heathy schedule, he forgets it all.  
Ronan. Ronan. Ronan.  
That’s all he can think about.  
\---  
Adam wakes up on top of Ronan for the first time in months. Their chests are pressed together and Adam’s leg is resting on Ronan’s hip. They’re both sweaty and it’s disgusting, but he couldn’t care less.  
He missed Ronan, missed the sound of his voice, his skin pressed against his own, he missed falling asleep with the sound of Ronan’s heartbeat under his good ear and walking up with his head on his chest. Fuck, he missed having sex with Ronan.  
“What are you making for breakfast?” Adam asks, while his fingers trace the harsh lines of the other boy’s tattoo.  
“Whatever you want” he says and kisses Adam’s cheek.  
And then they get up and Ronan makes pancakes while Adam makes coffee. 

Even if he’d love to spend every single second of the summer with Ronan, he still picks up a few shifts at Boyds. Because he needs some extra money and he lowkey missed the place.  
Its’s nothing as dramatic or binding as it used to be; a few times a week, and mostly the closing shift.  
Ronan picks him up, every night, he waits for him as he closes the shop, he kisses him and takes him to dinner.  
And Adam doesn’t complain when he pays for dinner, doesn’t complain when he takes him back to the Barns afterward, and definitely doesn’t complain when Ronan slowly strips him and takes him to bed.  
They also spend much time in Lidenmere, because Opal is totally obsessed with Adam and because he still feels partially bound to the place; he did not sacrifice himself to this dream forest, this is not Cabeswater, but still, it is Ronan’s dram forest, so obviously he’s connected to it.  
The first time he goes back to Nino’s after months it feels weird; the place is the same, the feeling is the same, but his life is not. Everything’s changed; college is changed, work is changed, backstory is changed, but Ronan’s not, he’s still an anchor in his life, reminding him who he is and how far he’s come.  
The lack of Aglionby students and familiar faces from his old school is fine though, but not as fine as the feeling of Ronan’s fingers intertwined with his own.  
They eat, they talk, they laugh; the place is mostly empty, it feels like their own, sometimes they still meet some of their old classmates, or Blue and they talk for a while, other times Adam’s too tired and the lays his head on Ronan’s shoulder while they wait for the bill.  
Ronan kisses his forehead.  
“You missed” Adam frowns, eyes still closed.  
“what?”  
Adam leans forward and kisses Ronan’s lips. The boy smiles into the kiss, and Adam waits for him to say something like “little shit” or “asshole” but Ronan doesn’t, because he’s already leading him out.  
\---

Adam’s birthday falls on the first Friday of July.  
He’s never cared about birthdays.  
As a child he used to jealous of his classmates bragging about their newest presents and as he started attending Aglionby it became routine; it was so common hearing someone showing off their new car or expensive watch they he barely noticed it anymore.  
One day he kept reminding himself One day  
Gansey is always excited about his birthday, not for the birthday itself, but for the chance to spend some time with family and friends, and go back home. His birthday parties look a lot like his family’s political parties, but Adam quite liked them anyway; watching his family members wear slightly less elegant and fancy clothes feels kind of amusing.  
Henry’s birthdays are just like him: exuberant and surprising. Adam remember hearing rumors down the school alleys about his parties even before he became officially a member of the Gangsey.  
Still, Blue’s birthday parties are his favourite; intimate celebrations at home with her mom and strange cousins with lots of homemade food and Calla’s disgusting tea. They’re not too special, or uncommon, they’re simple and intimate, they show that kind of easy and underrated familiarity and a sense of comfort that Adam has always longed for.  
While Ronan, well, he is Ronan. His birthday is always about his brothers and small group of friends, and the Barns, of course. Still, they are intense, because that’s just how Ronan does everything.  
Adam doesn’t’ care about big parties, he doesn’t care about lots of guests and expensive presents. He’s fine with what’s got; small party and intimate friends.  
This year on his birthday his friends are here, and as Gansey still feels guilty for missing his previous one and Henry misses old, shitty parties,so after a few encouragements from his friends, he gives in.  
With Ronan’s big surprise (you’re feeling okay, right?) he lets his friends organize a party for his birthday.  
“Nothing to big, or excessive” Henry promises “Just old school Cheng party”  
And that’s how Adam finds himself in a luxurious maison surrounded by people he barely knows on the 2nd of july.  
“I think he got a little caught up” Gansey admits, while the disco lights makes his face look purple.  
“Did you seriously, for even one second believe that the would keep this “small and intimate”? Blue asks, sipping something pinkish from a cup.  
Gansey just shrugs, but Adam doesn’t care. He’s with the people he loves, it is fine.  
Honestly, the party’s not too bad, the music is not too bad, and Ronan looks hot in his navy blue t-shirt.  
Ronan always looks hot.  
Adam manages to free himself from all the guests clapping his shoulders and wishing him happy birthday (even though it was not yet his birthday) and finally finds a moment alone with Ronan.  
He’s sitting on the kitchen counter, sipping his beer, he’s got a sticker on his shirt that says “pound boyfriend” and Adam can picture Blue putting it on him.  
“I think I made a terrible mistake” Adam admits, approaching him.  
Ronan immediately takes his hand, lacing their fingers together.  
“All that ivy league shit has fucked your brain, you know you should never let Cheng organize parties” Ronan says.  
Adam chuckles softly, now standing between Ronan’s legs, and he rests his head on Ronan’s shoulder. They stay like that for a few minutes, or hours, Adam doesn’t know.  
“Parrish?” Ronan says softly  
“mhh?” Adam humms.  
“happy birthday”  
And then he brings Adam’s hand to his mouth and kisses his knuckles.

By the end of the party Adam’s a little tipsy.  
He’s a college student, he’s been to lots of parties but he’s not a big fan of alcohol.  
He’s fine, like he can walk and talk properly, fuck, he could say Ohm’s law by memory or even every latin conjugation, he’s just feeling a little euphoric.  
People are starting to leave and Ronan is animatedly discussing about tv shows with Blue when Adam hugs him from behind and presses his cheek against Ronan’s shoulder.  
“can we leave?” Adam asks with his eyes closed.  
And less than five minutes later they’re in the car and Adam’s humming along with the radio to some Katy Perry’s song and his hand is resting on Ronan’s thigh and Ronan looks at him every now and then and can’t help but smile at the sight.  
When they get home there’s a lot of laughing, and kissing.  
They barely reach the bedroom, and Adam’s hands are already pulling Ronan’s shirt off, touching every inch of exposed skin he manages to reach.  
Ronan pins his wrists to the bed and swallows him down, and Adam’s a little tipsy, and he feels like his heart might fucking explode, encouraging his boyfriend by resting his hand on the nape of Ronan’s neck.  
Birthday head is not new, but still appreciated; it might became a tradition, a Ronan-and-Adam-thing.  
When they’re done, they fall asleep curled up against each other; he’s so fucking happy that he doesn’t even complain about being the little spoon.

He spends his birthday answering texts and phone calls from his friends.  
This is new. All this attention.  
His phone rings for the tenth time in less than five minutes when Ronan rolls his eyes.  
“Who are you Parrish? The fucking president? He asks.  
Adam just shrugs and kisses his neck while grabbing his phone from the table.  
Ronan’s making dinner, or at least trying to, since Adam’s distracting him from his task.  
Ronan’s naturally good at cooking, not just simple things, even more complicated ones and Adam has absolutely no chill about it; his cooking skills were a huge turn-on, but in the end, practically everything about Ronan was a turn-on.  
“That was Fletcher” Adam explains, dropping his phone on the table “Are you done yet?”  
Ronan rolls his eyes, again.  
“Do you want this to be good or not?”  
Adam pouts “that pasta is getting more attention than me”  
Ronan walks to Adam and puts his hands on his ass.  
“you can have my attention for the rest of the day, the year, my whole fucking life”  
Adam chuckles and kisses his forehead.  
“you’re so dramatic”  
After dinner they climb to the roof and Ronan brings blankets to lay upon.  
The Barns is pretty far from the city and from there the stars are always plenty and very bright; They stay there for hours, Ronan’s head resting on Adam’s chest, listening to the regular beat of his heart as both of them point at the stars and name the constellation they recognize. It’s a bit chilly at night, but Ronan’s body is warm against him.  
Adam closes his eyes, trying to stop this moment, print it into his brain for when he’ll be away at college and be stressed about class and studying and he’ll miss Ronan and the Barns, and all the days they spent together in complete, pure bliss that his heart will ache.  
That’s how the wants to remember it; the endless sky upon his head and Ronan’s body on top of him.  
Adam wakes up later that night and Ronan is sleeping next to him, his body curled towards him.  
In his hand there’s a small crystal globe, he recognizes the dark blue sky of Henrietta in slowly turning into the soft pink of the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @herostairss  
> instagram: @maartinski


End file.
